starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Predefinição:TraduçãoSWW
}}} |100 year darkness = Escuridão dos 100 Anos |7th sky corps = 7º Sky Corps |at-st = TE-TT |acolytes of the beyond = Acólitos do Além |agressor wing = Asas Agressoras |alderaanian ale = cerveja de Alderaan |all planets market = Feira de Todos os Planetas |all terrain scout transport = Transporte de Exploração para Todo Terreno |alliance special forces = Forças Especiais da Aliança |altar of promises = Altar das Promessas |ambargris = âmbar gris |apailanas promise = Promessa de Apailana |arakein monks = monges Arakein |asteroid tug = Rebocador de asteroide |astromech droid = droide astromecânico |banking clan = Clã dos Banqueiros |battle hydra = Hidra de batalha |battle of slags pit = Batalha do Poço de Escória |battleship = Nave de batalha |beggars canion = Cânion do Mendigo |beggars hill = Colina do Mendigo |behemoth = Beemote |bens mesa = Planalto de Ben |berubian = Berubian |bimm = Bimm |bith = Bith |black legions = Legiões Negras |black squadron = Esquadrão Negro |blaster = Blaster |bleeding roughnecks company = Companhia Pílula Amarga |blood monarch = Monarca Hereditário |body glove = Cota corporal |boonta eve classic = Boonta Eve Classic |bothan = Bothano |bowcaster = Balestra |brink station = Estação Brink |broken boulevard = Avenida Quebrada |brother claw = Irmão Garra |brotherhood of darkness = Irmandade da Escuridão |caf = Caf |calcoraan depot = Estação Calcoraan |caretaker = Cuidador |carkoon pit = Poço de Carkoon |carrack-class light cruiser = Cruzador leve classe Carraca |carrier = porta-naves |charmer = Charmoso |chiloon rift = Fenda Chiloon |chimaera = Quimera |choliin rift = Fenda Chiloon |chrysalide = Crisálida |chrysalide veergundark = Crisálida Veergundark |cloister of bilious torment = Claustro do Tormento Bilioso |clone wars = Guerras Clônicas |clone trooper = soldado clone |cloudshape falls = Cataratas Nebulosas |cobalt laborers reformation front = Frente de Reforma dos Trabalhadores de Cobalto |comic series = série de quadrinhos |comlink = comlink |command ship = nave de comando |commerce guild = Associação Comercial |concord = Concórdia |corsec = SegCor |corellian reserve = Reservado Corelliano |corellian tanamen fever = febre tanamen corelliana |corporate alliance = Aliança Corporativa |corse city = Cidade de Gorse |cruspus commons = Cruspus Commons |dannars claim = Lote de Dannar |dapp = Dapp |dark reaper = Ceifador Negro |dark side of the force = Lado sombrio da Força |data-tape = data-tape |datapad = datapad |denon-ardru mutual = Denon-Ardru Mutual |devaronian blood-poison = veneno-de-sangue Devaroniano |dewback = dewback |dooku = Dookan |doreenian = Doreeniano |drakkas diner = Lanchonete do Drakka |dreadnaught = Couraçado |dreadnought = Couraçado |ducal palace = Palácio Ducal |dune sea = Mar das Dunas |dune sea = Mar de Areia |durasteel = Duraço |ecumenopoleis = ecumenópoles |ecumenopolis = ecumenópole |eimalgan turn = Virada Eimalgan |electric prod = agulhão elétrico |elomin = Elomin |enarc run = Corredor Enarc |eternal pyre = Pira Eterna |exultation = Exultação |figg excavations = Escavações de Figg |firespray-class interceptor = interceptador classe Firespray |first great schism = Primeiro Grande Cisma |fisheye company = Companhia Olho de Peixe |flagship = Nave Capitânia |flash-bang grenade = granada de luz |flimsi = Flimsi |flimsiplast = |flowered plains = Planícies Floridas |focusing crystal = cristal catalisador |force nexus = Manancial da Força |force-sensitive = Sensível à Força |forest of faithfulness = Floresta da Fé |freighter = Cargueiro |frigate = Fragata |fury-class imperial interceptor = Interceptador Imperial classe Fúria |gg-class serving droid = Droide serviçal classe-GG |gx-9 pretormin vaporator = Vaporizador Pretormin GX-9 |galactic exploration tecnologies = Tecnologias de Exploração Galáctica |gerrenthum = Gerrenthum |glitterstim = brilhestim |gorse city = Cidade de Gorse |gorse conflict = Conflito em Gorse |gran = Gran |grand architect of the new order = Grande Arquiteta da Nova Ordem |grand jedi master = Grão-Mestre Jedi |graphic novel = romance gráfico |guardian of the republic = Guardião da República |gunner = Artilheiro |gunship = Canhoneira |halo = Halo |harbinger = Precursora |hardy harrow = Hardy Harrow |harrower-class dreadnought = Cruzador de guerra classe Harrower |heart of graush = Coração de Graush |hekto = Hekto |herald = Arauto |highground = Highground |historical council = Conselho Histórico |holonet = HoloNet |holochess = Holochess |holomap = Holomapa |holopad = Holopad |hope station = Estação Esperança |hovercraft = Hovercraft |howler = Howler |howling mad = Uivo Furioso |humanoid = humanoide |huttlet = Pequeno Hutt |hydian way = Via Hydiana |hydroid medusa = Medula aquática |hydrospanner = hidrochave |hyperdrive = hiperpropulsor |hypermatter = hipermatéria |hyperspace = Hiperespaço |hyperwave = hiperondas |imperator = Imperator |imperial city = Cidade Imperial |imperial navy = Marinha Imperial |imperial ruling council = Conselho Executivo Imperial |inexorable = Inexorável |infantry company = Companhia de Infantaria |inner rim = Orla Interior |interference field = campo de interferência |iridonia = Iridônia |iron blockade = Bloqueio de Ferro |isatabith rain forest = Floresta tropical de Isatabith |ja-mero ridge = Serra de Ja-Mero |jatz = Jatz |jedi initiate = Jedi iniciado |joyous runner = Vagabundo Alegre |judicator = Judicante |junixs joint = Birosca do Junix |kathol rift = Fenda de Kathol |kessel run = Percurso de Kessel |kuat systems = Kuat Systems |kylia strider = Kylia Strider |lady of coins = Senhora das Moedas |landspeeder = landspeeder |law elders = Anciões da Lei |legions of lettow = Legiões de Lettow |legislative youth program = Programa Jovens Legisladores |leviathan = Leviatã |liberator-class troopship = transporte de tropas classe-Libertador |light cruiser = Cruzador leve |light side of the force = Lado luminoso da Força |lindworm = Lindworm |liner = transespacial |litevan iv speeder truck = Speedertruck LiteVan IV |living force = Força Viva |lucrehulk-class = classe Lucrehulk |lum = cerveja de lum |magnaguard = MagnaGuarda IG-100 |malkhani insurrection = Insurreição dos Malkhanis |mandalorian blockade = Bloqueio Mandaloriano |mandible = Mandíbula |mark one starhawk = Starhawk Marco I |meditation sphere = Esfera de meditação |mid rim = Orla Média |mid rim retreat = Retirada da Orla Média |military = Forças armadas |mobile infantry = Infantaria Móvel |moisture vaporator = Vaporizador de umidade |molytex = Molytex |mongrel altar = Altar Mongrel |monument plaza = Praça Monumental |moonglow polychemical = Poliquímica Moonglow |moth = Mariposa |mother of pearl = Madrepérola |mount arakeirkos = Monte Arakeirkos |mountains of the exalted = Montanhas dos Exaltados |music = música |naboo royal starship = Nave Estelar Real de Naboo |nar hypa = Nar Hypa |nargon = Nargon |navy = Marinha |nightsister = Irmã da Noite |noolian crisis = Crise Nooliana |novel = romance |novella = novela |obroan = Obroano |obroans = Obroanos |okadiahs flophouse = Albergue de Okadiah |old miners highway = Antiga estrada dos mineiros |oneness = Unidade |onn iria = Onn Iria |opaline creed = Doutrina Opalina |ordnance/regional depot = Posto de Artilharia/Regional |outbound flight = Viagem Extragaláctica |outer rim = Orla Exterior |panaka = Panás |path of oneness = Trilha da Unidade |pathfinder = Desbravador |permacrete = Permacreto |phantom = Espectro |philos fueling station = Posto de abastecimento do Philo |phoebos memorial run = Corrida do Memorial Phoebos |photon drive = motor de fóton |pika oasis = Oásis Pika |pit horrors = Pit Horrors |plasteel = plasteel |prelate = Prelado |probe droid = Droide sonda |provisional council = Conselho Provisório |prowler probe droid = droide-sonda prowler |purge = extermínio |reckoning = Reckoning |red dwarf raiders = Bandidos da Anã Vermelha |red ronto = Ronto Vermelho |remote = Esfera de treinamento |restraining bolt = parafuso de contenção |rift = Fenda |riftnet = FendaNet |roach = Peste |robot freighter = cargueiro-robo |rodian = Rodiano |rogue squadron = Esquadrão Rogue |rout of corbos = Derrota de Corbos |royal macheteros = Macheteiros Reais |rueful confession = Confissão Arrependida |saberdart = dardo-sabre |sacking of coruscant = Saque de Coruscant |sand people = Povo da Areia |sand monkey = Macaco da Areia |selonian = Seloniano |sentience = Senciência |sentient = senciente |settlers call fund = Fundo do Chamado dos Colonos |shadow hand = Mão Sombria |shadow collective = Sombra Coletiva |shaketown = Shaketown |shambler = Shambler |sharn egg = Ovo de sharn |shipwrights = :Categoria:Construtoras navais |shortpaw = Patacurta |shrouded offensive = Ofensiva Oculta |shuttle = Lançadeira |sifo-dyas = Zaifo-Vias |sith pureblood = Sith Puro Sangue |sith space = Espaço Sith |sith sword = Espada Sith |sith war sword = Espada de guerra Sith |sith warbird = Pássaro de guerra Sith |slags pit = Poço de Escória |slim-tea = estim-cha |smashball = Smashball |smazzo = Smazzo |sniper = franco-atirador |song = canção |sons of barab = Filhos de Barab |soussho = Soussho |south sector sinners = Pecadores do Setor Sul |speeder = Speeder |spire = Espira |star commuter 2000 = Expresso Estelar 2000 |stasis field = Campo de estase |stokhli spray stick = Bastões stokhli |stormtrooper = stormtrooper |strangers fortune = Sorte do Estranho |stun ray = Raio atordoante |stygian caldera = Stygian Caldera |sullust sector spacefarers academy = Academia Espacial do Setor Sullust |sunspire = Pico Solar |swoop = swoop |synstone = synstone |talisman = Talismã |talrezan four = Talrezan Quatro |targeter = Targeter |temple of the blueleaf cluster = Templo do Grupo Folha Azul |templemarch = Marcha do Templo |the asteroid belt = O Cinturão de Asteroides |the cantata of cora vessora = A Cantata de Cora Vessora |the glow spider = A Aranha Radiante |the maw = A Goela |the pits = O Fosso |the weary traveller = O Viajante Cansado |thorilide = torilídio |thought bomb = Bomba Mental |thought bomb = Bomba mental |thunderstrike = Trovoada |tierfon yellow aces = Ases Amarelos de Tierfon |tingel arm = Braço Tingel |tingler = formigador |tobal lens = lente Tobal |togorian = Togoriano |toryl = Veryl |trade spine league = Liga da Espinha Comercial |trade paperback = Encadernado |traders luck = Sorte do Mercador |trandoshan = Trandoshano |tranquility screen = Tela de tranquilidade |trooper = soldado |troopship = transporte de tropas |truthful toryls used spaceship lot = Pátio de Naves Usadas de Veryl Verídico |turret = torreta |tusken raider = Caçador Tusken |tusken nomad = nômade tusken |twilight company = Companhia do Crepúsculo |twitch = Tique |umu seven = Umu Sétimo |unknown regions = Regiões Desconhecidas |unroola dawn = Amanhecer de Unroola |valley of sleeping kings = Vale dos Reis Adormecidos |vinta harvest classic = Colheita Clássica de Vinta |viper probe droid = droide-sonda viper |vrelt = vrelt |wailhorn = Lamentrompa |walker = walker |warlord = Senhor da Guerra |wastril bread = pão wastril |wayland = Wayland |weapons factory alpha = Fábrica de armas Alpha |western reaches = Extensões Ocidentais |white book = Livro Branco |wild power = Poder Selvagem |womp rat = Rato Womp |world window plaza = World Window Plaza |wyrm = Wyrm |ylesian dream = Sonho Ylesiano |youngling = youngling |yuvernian = Yuverniano | } ''tradução necessária'']Categoria:Traduções necessárias }} Uso Para traduções oficiais adotadas na Star Wars Wiki de termos em inglês, use Se for necessário que o termo inicie com letra maiúscula (como no início de uma frase, por exemplo), use }} Expandir esta predefinição Adicione, antes do | } ou, de preferência, seguindo a ordem alfabética, os termos em inglês seguido do sinal de igual (=) e o termo traduzido oficialmente pela Wiki. Por favor, adicione a palavra com todas as letras em minúsculo. Exemplo: } ... |warlord = Senhor da Guerra |''termo original'' = ''termo traduzido'' | } }} Termos já cadastrados Após cadastrar expressões na Tradutora, não se esqueça de atualizar a lista no Apêndice. Para ter certeza de que esta lista está atualizada, force uma atualização completa dessa página. Categoria:Predefinições